


What it means to be you and me

by CastielsCarma



Series: Destiel FanFiction Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Michael (Supernatural), Cassie (Supernatural) - Freeform, Forced Marriage, M/M, Nature!Cas, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Castiel has finally gotten a proposition to be married which his parents gladly accept. That the offer is from legendary angel Dean Winchester baffles them but a jump on the hierarchical scale is not to be turned down. Castiel is convinced that the whole thing is a cruel joke that he has to endure but saying no isn't really an option.My Destiel Fanfiction Bingo prompt square was "Castiel is scared of being rejected by Dean". Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel looked down at the name on the paper in disbelief. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and he tried to exhale softly as not to betray the turmoil inside him. Dean Winchester was written at the bottom, the signature bold and confident, anything but what he was feeling in the present moment. He knew his parents had been excited about the marriage and he had gotten enough hints that he should be grateful that such an excellent suitor wanted him. But Castiel had not expected it to be Dean. Dean Winchester was a legend both with the angel and human community. Castiel himself was also well known, at least with the angels but for all the wrong reasons. He had thought he had made peace with himself, but realizing that Dean was to be his husband made all those thoughts he had suppressed for years come roaring back, more persistent than ever.

Nobody had stopped to ask what Castiel wanted in this whole ordeal but Cas was not surprised. That was basically the story of his life. Exhaling sharply, he grabbed the pen and signed on the dotted line below Dean's name. Now they were married and Cas hadn't even seen Dean in the flesh. From afar he had caught glimpses and seen his picture on a wall here and there, heard all the stories but never been in his presence. Castiel would lie if he said he didn't find Dean beautiful but there was more to creation then beauty. The lawyer quickly removed the papers, as if he was worried that Castiel would change his mind. He almost wanted to laugh at the thought. Lawyers, written statements, marriage, and everything else for a semblance of humanity. Castiel had never understood the point. They were not humans, so why act like them? Looking at his mother and father they gave him a smile, quick and reassuring. It could be either for them or for him. Castiel didn't really care. 

He closed his eyes. There was that familiar sensation of something not quite there, a hollowness that should be filled with strength, grace and beauty. Reaching out with his grace Castiel explored the residue, his grace fluttering on the outskirts of _something_ , a vague shape, but that was all there was to it. Sighing, Castiel opened himself up even more to his grace, and then he teleported out of the room.

~~~~

For a living legend the building that housed Dean Winchester was surprisingly demure. There were the usual signs of angelic presence in the architecture, like the wide doors and corridors that allowed for an angel's wingspan, high arching ceilings and a huge open terrace which most angels used as a place for take-offs and landings. Most angels that were on Earth didn't like small confines or anything that reminded them of the notion that they were not in the Flight. Apart from those details, the house looked ordinary, almost human in its simplicity. Castiel exhaled, steeling himself for the inevitable reaction and knocked on the door. 

To his surprise a human opened the door. Curly dark hair brushing past her shoulders and warm brown eyes greeted him. She smiled and took a step back. 

“Hi, you must be Mr. Castiel Winchester, I'm Cassie. It's so nice to finally meet you.” She extended her hand. She was small and barely reached him to the shoulders. Not for the first time, it struck Castiel how small and fragile humans were. 

Castiel stood there for a second. He wondered if he should explain to her that angels never took the last names of their spouses and that his situation really wasn't “nice”. He decided against that and took her hand. As soon as he felt the warmth of her skin, he caught the faint resonance with his grace, vibrations fluctuating in a familiar pattern. He let go of her and schooled his face, not betraying his surprise. Cassie just smiled again, but this time the smile was guarded. 

“I was just heading home. Mr. Winchester is in his study. Your room is up the stairs and to the right.” She looked Castiel over quickly, took in his suit, his black disheveled hair and blue eyes. Tentatively she reached out to him again but stopped mid-air. “I'm sure we will meet again.”

Humans didn't know half of what angels were, still clinging to some romanticized view of fat cherubs and angels showering them with blessings, despite them seeing with their very own eyes that angels could be cold and ruthless. Short lifespans equaled short memories he guessed. The door closed behind him. Castiel couldn't stop the thought that wormed it's way bitterly inside his mind. That the very thing that both humans and angels had in mind when thinking of angels, was the one thing which he lacked. 

Angrily he walked up the stairs, wood creaking under his weight. Pictures were hanging on the walls, and as Cas walked by them he noticed that all except one were depictions of humans. Apparently, Dean had some kind of thing for humans that went beyond regular curiosity. Even Inias and Balthazar liked to return to the Flight within 50 years and everyone knew how much they loved humans. Cas knew that Dean Winchester had been on Earth for over a century. Not that he had paid any attention to more than that. Even in the Flight were the resonance and vibrations were a constant, he preferred to be as far away as possible from everyone else, just working with his energies and imbuing Earth's nature with them.

Closing the huge door, Cas looked around the room. A bed occupied some of the space, it's dark wooden patina speaking of age and importance. Windows reaching all the way to the ceiling let in ample light and there was a huge closet alongside one wall. Castiel walked up and opened the door. All his clothes were there, but he also noted the shirts and suits with slits for the wings. So this was _their_ bedroom. His heart constricted and this peculiar feeling overwhelmed him for a second, only to be washed away with the reality of what he was facing. Once again he felt the small tendrils of fear come over him. At least that was a familiarity he was accustomed to, even though it were more intense now. 

Frowning Castiel looked at the bed again, trying to lure his mind away from those thoughts. His mind was as fickle as a fledgling's right now; surely it must be the effect of being surrounded by all the humans living crammed into this thing they called a city. He went over to the bed, his hand touching the frame gently. He closed his eyes and opened them up with a smile. This was good wood. An ancient tree, hundreds of years old finally succumbing to old age and being transformed into something else. He let his hand work over the wood, the frame was smooth and the carvings on the headboard depicted a forest. 

After waiting a while longer Castiel became restless. He knew that Dean could feel him, as much as Cas tried to ignore the vibrations from Deans grace, it was like a lifetime of practice decided to evade him. The human Cassie had told him that Dean was in his study. Cas used his grace to smooth out his shirt, opened the door and went out in the hallway again. Halfway down the corridor, he saw Dean walking towards him, determination in his steps. Castiel stopped in the middle of the hallway. That old familiar knot of tension flared up in his back but was barely registering in Cas' mind. Dean Winchester, his husband, was breathtaking. The pictures he had seen didn't do him justice in the slightest.

Dean's wings flared up behind him. Where the right wing was cream-colored, with a hint of gold along the primary feathers, the left wing was a dark shade, the color of jet stone. It reminded Cas of those early days when nights on Earth really were black, the only light that disturbed the darkness the multitude of stars above and the glow of the moon. Apparently, Dean had been in his own thoughts because he suddenly stopped as if noticing Castiel for the first time. His eyes went wide but then he snapped his wings tight behind him and started walking towards him again.

Castiel took a few steps forward until he was face to face with Dean. He tried to ignore Dean's wings, but despite the fact that Dean had pulled them back they were a commanding presence. Castiel almost felt overshadowed by them and he was about to shrink back when Dean reached out a hand. 

“Hi, Cas. Welcome. I hope the room is... to your liking.” Cas looked into Dean's green eyes, trying to detect a note of aversion or dishonesty, anything at all but as far as he could judge Dean was being sincere. Castiel shook his husband's hand and his grace flared up. Cas shot the feeling down and tried to calm his heart into submission. 

“Hello Dean. Yes, thank you, it is nice. I really liked the bed.” He didn't know what else to say so he remained quiet. It was not like being a husband came with an instruction manual, and since Cas really didn't have an inkling to why Dean had been chosen he found himself unable to be what was expected of him.

Dean arched an eyebrow and a smile played at the corner of his lips but he quickly smoothed his features. “Yes, I know that you have a fondness for nature so I hoped you'd like it. Arial created it. She has always had an affinity for wood.” He suddenly realized what he had said and chuckled. “Anyways, how was your journey? Come, after me. There is no reason for us to stand in the hall.”

Turning around, and exposing his back to Castiel he got a good look at the wings arching over Dean. Clenching his jaw, he let his eyes travel up and fixated on a point above the wings, on Dean's brown hair. It was neat and proper whereas Cas preferred his how nature had created it, wild and unruly.

“It was fine. It's not really a journey when you teleport. Earth is more crowded then I remember though.”

Dean's voice was suddenly careful and measured. “At least it's fast.” When Cas didn't comment he continued. “Yes, a lot has happened around these humans over the centuries. They spread like untamed wildfire, but it's a good kind of heat.”

“I see.”

They walked towards the study but Castiel noticed they turned right instead, into what was a smaller room with a TV large enough to cover one side of the wall. Two other walls were dedicated to movies of every kind imaginable. From costume drama, cartoons, romantic comedies to thrillers, horror and science fictions movies. Castiel narrowed his eyes when he saw the movies on the top shelf. 

Dean's eyes followed his stare but he just shrugged. “When on Earth, do as the humans. Well, not in every aspect. I wish I could have a really long talk with whoever it was that invented hummus but I'm sure he is dead somewhere.”

Castiel blinked. Somehow this conversation and Dean himself was not what he had in mind when he thought about the legendary Dean Winchester. “Perhaps.”

“Please sit down, Cas. You want anything?” Castiel shook his head and sat down on the couch. He tried ignoring Dean's grace but it was like ignoring a pebble in your shoe, it was all-consuming, all-commanding. It irked him that he could somewhat successfully ignore all the songs and vibrations in the Flight but here on Earth with one measly angel the task proved almost impossible. 

Dean had his back towards Castiel again, pouring some kind of liquid into a glass. The tips of his wings hovered just a fraction above the floor and he had relaxed somewhat, allowing his wings to spread out. No matter how Cas felt about this whole matter he couldn't deny that Dean's wings were magnificent. He swallowed hard and looked down at his hands.  
Done with the drink, Dean took a seat next to Cas, close enough to indicate that they were more than acquaintances, husbands on paper really, but not close enough that his wings touched Castiel.

Sighing, Dean combed his fingers through his hair. His forest green eyes were on Cas, but his hand was spinning the glass around, making the amber liquid swirl around like a small tornado. 

“Look Cas. I didn't mean to come off as offensive back there. I know how things are. I just wanted to make sure you had a safe f- fare.” Dean grimaced and took a gulp of the golden liquid. Maybe it was whiskey, or beer or that thing they called moonshine. Cas didn't care for those things in the slightest.

He knew on one level that Dean meant well, at least he thought so. But with every word, even his own presence, he emphasized everything that Castiel was not. He thought it would be different for some reason, that this would be different even if Dean didn't technically choose Castiel. But they were still married and even if angels didn't use that particular word, a union with two or more angels was something that carried weight, regardless if that union was for love, knowledge, a stepping stone to higher hierarchy or to produce children. After all, angels had an eternity to grow to like each other. Or to hate each other. 

“My _fare_ was alright. Look, you are the famous Dean Winchester, I know that. You have been on Earth for many centuries, probably more then all the other angels combined, even with your visits to the Flight now and then. And even though you've been down here for well over a hundred years now, I am sure you are aware of the state of things.” Castiel looked steadily at Dean. “I'm certainly aware of the words being spoken around you. Closing down the portals. Saving human-kind a century ago.”

“Well, that wasn't all my doing. Others were involved but yeah I did find and crush the tablets. But it's not like you are not famous either.”

Castiel's eyes darkened and he tried to calm himself down. He let his words be tainted by chilly indifference. “I wouldn't call it famous. I'm sure words are wide-spread with the other angels.”

Dean suddenly looked alarmed and if Cas didn't know better he would take it for concern. “Not at all, Cas. Well I know about your appe -”

Castiel knew that anger was making him rash but he just wanted to bring everything out in the open from the start. He wanted Dean to know where they stood with each other.

“I know it was not your choice to marry me but is this what you think you can do in this marriage? Shower me with pity? Is that what you are set out to do? Let's get together with the outcast and what? Try to make me better, _heal_ me, make me more accepted?”

Dean got up from the couch, his hand raised in a calming gesture. Castiel glanced at his black and white wings, and Dean pulled them back which only sparked more anger in Cas. Looking at Castiel who had his arms crossed over his chest and lips drawn tight in anger, Dean dropped his hand and turned towards the door. 

“I will leave for now. I have other matters to look into. You are free to do whatever you want and go everywhere in the house. Cassie's number will be in the... bedroom if you need something else or want to head downtown. Reaching for the door, he looked at Cas, his face unreadable. “It's really not like that at all, Cas. I know about your work with nature, that was the fame I was talking about.” 

Castiel heard the words, but couldn't bring himself to believe Dean. This marriage would be a journey, but towards what end, Cas didn't know. Dean closed the door behind him with a soft thud, leaving Cas alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes outside to calm down and then needs more reason to calm down when an unexpected visitor arrives.

Dean's words were a faint echo in his head as Castiel walked around the house, opening doors and closets. It was the same in every room, clothes hidden away, books on the shelves, Dean even had food in the kitchen. Maybe that nourishment was for Cassie and whatever more human personnel he had, cause surely Dean wouldn't eat _food_? After exploring every nook and cranny in the house Cas came to the surprising realization that it was very human for housing an angel. He knew about the old tales, about angels becoming mortals after walking on Earth but he thought them to be just that, _stories_ to scare children with; to keep fledglings to the Flight and not let them wander Earth creating all kinds of mischief that children were prone to do. Castiel couldn't help but notice what was missing in the house though. Green things; he had not seen a single plant or flower, not even a wayward twig. That was just wrong.

When enough time had passed and Castiel was sure Dean was out on his business, whatever that entailed, he teleported himself outside the building, by the front door. He had sensed the energy of some greenery outside. Walking slowly, he could hear the crunch of dead leaves under his shoes. The Winchester house was technically inside the city, but a large area around the building was walled off, keeping curious humans at bay and giving it the illusion of being more remote than it actually was. It was still early fall but some trees let go of their leaves anyway, seemingly in a rush to get the cold over with and return to spring, warmth, and life. 

A chill wind was blowing. Castiel would usually ward it off, but today he allowed his body to feel the bite of the air current. Goosebumps prickled on his arms but it was a refreshing cold and the harsh bite cleared the last lingering residue of his anger and resentment. As he walked he picked up on the energy of the earth, letting his grace vibrate slower, gently intermingling the energies until he seemed one with the earth. Whispers came to him, knowledge and stories of this place, and there it was, something that pulled at him with old, ancient energy. He let his grace go outwards and as he walked towards the back of the house small patches of grass gained strength and grew colorful as he passed.

The back of the house was shadowed by a huge oak tree. Cas' grace went deeper, following the roots of this huge old tree that sprawled wide and far. It was a testament to resilience and beauty but there was a shift there in the tree, a turning point where energy would eventually turn into something else. A slow, beautiful death. 

Walking up to the tree Cas put a hand on the old gnarly bark. A huge forest where this oak was one of many, the big crowns forming a shadowy canopy. Wolves howling at the moon, mottled pigs with their snouts in the rain-damp grass searching for food. Humans passing through on their way to somewhere else and carts creaking as horses slowly pulled them to the city which back then was just a sprawling village with wooden houses, farming soil and a market people depended on. Clear blue skies giving way to darker clouds, smoke that made eyes water, air that was heavy and made you cough out blackness. Tall shapes in the distance, made of rocks and sharper things still. Change. The sharp sting of many blades going in, back and forth and trees groaning, giants falling down and disturbing the peace. A multitude of invisible roots, connections, and networks slowly receding until there was only one left, standing tall but bereft in the middle of what once were many trees.

Castiel sank down on the grass, his back against the old trunk of the oak. He closed his eyes, and went even deeper, his grace scouring and finding the faintest of energies. Increasing the vibrations of the energies and encouraging them to flutter in a distinct pattern he pulled them towards himself, guiding them towards the tree. Distantly he could tell that his whole body was covered in goose-flesh, that his fingers were getting cold and stiff and his heart was beating at a faster pace. It didn't concern him too much, he would soon be finished anyway and while he _could_ split his attention, at this moment he preferred not too. 

When Castiel was done, he slowly opened his eyes. Everything around him seemed more bright and full of life, the oak tree more sturdy. The surrounding grass was green and healthy and a few tree saplings rose up from the ground, willowy and bending gracefully in the wind. Getting up Castiel surveyed the tree, taking notice of the recent changes in the gnarly oak's appearance. It might not matter much in the end, but for now, the tree was invigorated. A small sapling had sprouted on one of the thick branches. Castiel used his grace to carefully remove it and cupped his hands around the lithe branch.

“You are more brown than green right now, little sapling, but you will do.”Holding the sapling carefully in his hands, Castiel teleported back to the Winchester house. He used his grace to encourage the sapling to grow roots. After finding a vase in one of the cupboards he placed the roots in water and carried the vase to the bedroom. Carefully he placed the vase on the side table. He needed to go downtown and buy pots, a lot of pots. For a moment he contemplated going alone, but then saw the note that Dean had left behind with Cassie's number on it. He had touched her so he could just project his thoughts onto her, but the thought made him uncomfortable. Especially paired with the suspicion on what she really was, a closer connection would certainly divulge things he was not ready to share with her, perhaps not with anyone. An old-fashioned call it would be. Castiel picked up the phone next to the note and dialed the number.

~~~~

Although Castiel would never fully understand why some angels were drawn to humans, he would admit that Cassie had a certain appeal. She was interesting in her non-angel way and took shopping for pots deadly serious. When they were done they had ten pots of various sizes and colors; it was a good place to start. He could have teleported them back to the house but Castiel had taken notice of how Cassie, although she was close to him avoided any situation where they would chance touching each other. He was not quite sure if she needed to touch his skin or if just any contact would do but he was not taking any chances. He could still sense the vibrations coming off her, like a dull echo that bounced of her but he did his best to just be himself. Worrying about accidental touches and her delving capabilities would get him nowhere.

That was the reason Cassie drove them back to the house. In his mind, Castiel had entertained the notion of calling this place home, but the word died quickly on his tongue. He had been on Earth – near Dean – but a day and while he did logically understand that this was no different then angels having a union in the Flight, there was a difference. _He_ was different. And frankly, so was Dean Winchester. He was hailed as a legend in the Flight, an angel everyone knew about, but Cas had come to realize that there was more to this angel then just his reputation of being a fierce warrior. For a brief moment, he entertained the notion of returning to the Flight to ask his mother and father about Dean, about who he really was but they would probably see his inquiry as a sign of Castiel's desire to escape his marriage.

Back at the house, Castiel went outside, his grace already deep down in the earth. Slowly he manipulated the earth, cajoled it until he had soil he was satisfied with. Already different bushes, flowers, and saplings had sprouted in the grass. Sometimes that happened, it was like his grace kept spreading, intermingling with the Earth's energies even when he was long gone, creating greenery and encouraging nature to grow at a faster pace. Grabbing some more plants and flowers with the soil Castiel brought everything inside. 

Castiel was just finished with the last plant, small yellow roses that he had planted in a green pot and put next to the stairs at the bottom floor. Cassie was in the kitchen again, having a “snack” as she called it. Apparently, humans needed a lot of sustenance and quite often. Adjusting the pot just so, Cas suddenly noticed a faint hum, the tell-tale sign of grace reacting to his own. This was different then what he had experienced with Dean, the energy was oddly subdued.

A doorbell rang. Castiel turned around but Cassie was there before him, practically running towards the door. Hearing a voice outside and Cassie trying to shut the door to no avail piqued his interest and he decided to see what the commotion was about. Rolling his shoulders did nothing to avail the sudden tension erupting inside him. His grace went to that spot it always sought without thought, that empty space wanting to be filled with something. A sudden flash of irritation made Castiel reign in his grace, although he couldn't do much about the vibrations emanating from him, that was pretty much a constant for any angel. 

Cas arrived just in time to see Cassie pull away from a man's grip, rubbing her wrist. His clothes were impeccable – a light blue shirt and gray pants – designed to accentuate a body that probably turned heads where ever he went. He had a dark face with a neatly trimmed beard – what many would call a handsome face – if not for the smirk that he wore. This was the angel giving of that unusual energy Cas had felt.

“Forgive me, I forget my strength”. The words implied sincerity but as Castiel felt the angel's eyes land on him, he could see that they were merely spoken, not any real intent behind them. 

“I doubt that”, Cassie retorted and took another step back, a look of disgust mingled with fear on her face. She reached for the door as if to close it, but the angel simply took that as invitation to enter the house. Cassie retreated further back until she was standing next to Castiel.

“I already told you, Mr. Winchester is not here. He is away on an important errand. I'm sure he will reach out to you when he is back.”

Spreading out his huge, black wings – the edge of the outer feathers shimmering like they were dipped in gold – the man looked around the place, seemingly disinterested until his eyes landed on Castiel. His eyes narrowed. 

“Who do we have here?” His voice was smooth and he smiled as he walked up to Castiel. The angel's presence was suddenly overwhelming as his dark brown eyes looked Castiel over. The vibrations Castiel could sense coming of him were still wrong, like his grace was distorted somehow. It was unnerving. He had never come across such a thing, not that he was known as an explorer in the Flight. 

“I'm Michael.” Michael rested his gaze briefly on a point slightly above Castiel's shoulders. He arched a perfect eyebrow as if to say something but then looked Castiel dead in the eyes. Casually he extended a hand.

“Castiel Winchester”, Cas said evenly as he shook the other angel's hand. Michael's smile tightened a fraction but then he flashed his teeth in something that Cas thought more resembled a feral grin than a smile. Castiel let go of Michael.

“Lovely to meet you. I'm sure you're aware Castiel, that rumors spread fast in the Flight. And this one spread exceedingly fast. So I had to come over and see for myself.”

“Some rumors do, yes. I haven't heard about you, though.” With a tinge of satisfaction, Cas noticed that Michael's wings flared out slightly. 

“Well, how about we rectify that? I'd like to formally invite you to my estate.” Michael smiled, the brown of his eyes warm for the very first time since he arrived. Castiel felt this overwhelming sensation to agree to Michael's suggestion. As an afterthought, he added, “Of course, Dean, your _husband_ is welcome too. My warmest congratulations on that by the way.”

Cassie interjected. “Yes, thank you... Michael. Now, I'm afraid Mr. Winchester is rather busy.” Her warm hand went to Castiel's arm, and he blinked.

Michael looked briefly annoyed as he looked at Cassie, his eyes piercing, but there was something more there that Castiel couldn't quite put his finger on. These two had history. 

“I'm sure he is very busy, ” he said smoothly as he eyed Castiel again. “You are newly weeds after all.” The frown passed over him so quickly that Castiel wondered if he had imagined it. "Here is my card if you feel inclined to call me. I am a strong telepath by the way, you would even say gifted, so I'll be just a thought away.” 

The hair on the back of Castiel's neck stood out in primal warning. Taking the card from Michael, he almost went for a bow and then caught himself. 

“I will keep that in mind.” 

Michael smiled and turned his attention to Cassie. His wings flared out in a display that Castiel reluctantly admitted was beautiful. “Always a pleasure meeting you, Cassie. Say hi to Dean for me.”

“I am sure you will find your way out since the door is right behind you.” Cassie retorted with an edge to her voice.

Castiel had to bite his tongue, as not to break out in a smile. Cassie had courage for being a human. 

“Until we meet again, Castiel.” Michael turned around, and as soon as he was outside the door and down the steps, his wings beat forcefully and he was off in the air; the sunlight catching the gold of his feathers making even the blackness stand out.

When Cassie closed the door, Castiel could finally speak freely. He was going to say something more eloquent but instead said the first thing that sprung up in his mind.

“Who was that asshole?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter didn't go quite as I had in mind when I started it. So, we went with lots of green things being described and Castiel meeting a new angel. Dean will be back in the next chapter, I am confident about that! If there is somewhere you want the story go to, or just general feedback you want to give, just let me know!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and as always thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Many of you have asked if there will be more. Yes there will. 
> 
> I'm just about to start Prompt 2 but will continue to write this piece when I need a break from the other prompt. So i guess this is a WIP. As always thanks for all of you who are reading my stories and thanks for those of you who comment. <3
> 
> EDIT: I will update within a week or so I think. I'm still writing Prompt 2 but I've started slowly on chapter 2 for this story. =) Thank you and Happy Thanksgiving.


End file.
